Fire Eternal
by xxphoenixfallenxx
Summary: Sequel to "Never Let Me Go". Bane and Kali now have the life they'd always dreamed of. No end of the world shenanigans, no one trying to killing them, and no one to answer to. Yet, their dream life is not everything it seems. Will they be able to survive their pasts?
1. New Beginnings

**Welcome everyone, old and new, to the sequel to "Never Let Me Go". Title may change :) This is going to be short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bane or any TDKR related content. Kali Blake is mine.**

Kali sat on the plush chair, staring at her bare, perfectly smooth and soft feet as they curled against the carpet. Barsad was fussing with a box, trying to get it open. Kali reached up, gently pressing a hand to her hair to make sure it was staying in the loose waves the hair stylist had fought for. Her hair was stubbornly straight, and it took about a pound of hair spray to keep her hair the way it was.

Suddenly Barsad was kneeling next to her, holding up the perfect white heels. He carefully slid them on her feet and did the straps, as her hands were shaking too much.

She and Barsad had grown quite close over the past few months. He was Bane's only friend, and had moved into the guest room upstairs. Barsad was like a brother to her, and since she had no friends, he had volunteered to help her get ready.

He held his hands out, and she took them so he could help her to her feet. She had been practicing at home, wearing a pair of heels and walking around when no one was home. Still, she found walking in heels was near impossible. Barsad stood back from her, looking her over for a long moment before he broke into one of his mischievous smiles.

"Almost forgot something." He said, and dug through the pile of boxes and tissue paper that had accumulated.

He finally pulled out a small box, and handed it to her. She carefully opened it, and let of a laugh at the red lace garter. She sat back down and carefully pulled the garter up her leg, fighting against the folds of her dress as she did. Giggling, she got up again, and went to the mirror. She barely recognized herself. Bane had literally told her that cost did not matter, and that nothing but the absolute best, in her eyes, would make him happy. Barsad had the veil in hand as he walked up beside her.

"Absolutely gorgeous." He commented.

Carefully, he guided the silver comb at the top of the veil into her hair, and pulled the two pieces of the veil apart, one draping over her hair, the other forward and over her face. Kali took a deep breath, taking in her reflection. A light knock came to the door. Barsad slipped out, but not before winking at her. He popped his head back in a moment later.

"Bane's asking for me. You going to survive here, or should I get your father?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Kali said, sitting down again. She fidgeted with the end of the veil as Barsad left.

Bane scowled at himself in the mirror. He looked so... awkward in a suit. No matter what type of suit, what color, what fit, he hadn't liked a single one. Barsad, who had gotten quite frustrated, had finally told him to get a simple black and white one. Bane was staring at the tiny bundle of flowers attached to a pin. A bunch of frail looking white flowers, and a tiny rose. He sniffed it, admiring the smell for a moment before Barsad entered.

"Well, don't you look dashing." Barsad commented.

Bane turned his scowl on him, and then turned back to the mirror. He looked at the pin, then at himself. Which side did it go on? Barsad suddenly snatched the flowers from his hand, and quickly pinned it in place.

"You certainly seem to know a lot about weddings." Bane commented as Barsad wordlessly adjusted his cuff links.

"You forget I had five sisters, older sisters. That's a lot of weddings in a short period of time." Barsad replied.

Bane crossed his arms, eyeing himself in the mirror. Barsad smacked him on the shoulder.

"You look fine, relax."

Kali was working her way through the sixth piece of tissue paper, tearing it into tiny delicate shreds, when the door opened and a low whistle greeted her.

"Well hello beautiful." Her father teased, closing the door behind him.

His off-green hair was neatly combed out and washed, and after a long time arguing, had finally agreed he would not be a clown for the wedding. He still, as always, had a purple suit.

Kali felt herself blush as she got up, spinning in a small circle to give him the full effect. He smiled, and then pulled a tiny box from his pocket. He opened it for Kali, and she gasped. Two gorgeous turquoise blue earrings, with diamond accents, rested on the foam in the box. They shined brightly in the light. So this is why Bane had told her no earrings...

"They were your mother's." He said softly.

There was an expression in his eyes, as if for a moment he might start tearing up a bit, but he just smiled that big smile of his. Kali took them to the table by the mirror and carefully put them on, grateful she had had her ears pierced. Now it was complete.

* * *

Bane remembered the day he finally decided it was time to propose. They were both still healing, and that day the sun had finally come out and everything was melting. Kali stood at the back door, looking out at everything. She looked so much better that day, the color returning to her finally. She was sipping a mug of hot chocolate, watching drops of water fall from the melting icicles.

Bane rested a hand on the small box in his back pocket, patting it reassuringly. He had wanted to walk up to her, right then and there and just do it. But he hesitated. He wanted the moment to be perfect. And so he waited all day. Judging every opportunity, missing it after he decided it was good. Kali could tell he was up to something. By the end of the day, as she sat across from him at the table eating dinner, she was getting irritated by his silence, and his calculating stares.

Suddenly she slammed her hands down onto the table, glaring at him.

"What are you up to?" She had demanded.

He had been so surprised by her outburst that he had smirked at her. I an instant she had flung a fork right at his face. He blocked it with a hand, and was surprised when something else hit him in the face. She had flung a handful of mashed potatoes at him...

Kali burst out laughing, until she saw him pick up his own handful.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

She let out a scream as the potatoes hit her in the chest. This began a extreme food fight, where Bane flipped the table to use as a shield and Kali was spy-rolling across the floor to hide behind multiple furnishings. The fight had abruptly ended when Barsad returned from a trip out of town.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He had screamed the moment he walked in.

The two froze, both staring at him. Then Kali started giggling again and got up from behind the island in the kitchen.

"Sorry, we got a little carried away. We'll clean it all up, I promise." She had said.

Bane put the table back where it was supposed to be. Kali was wiping a glob off herself as Bane walked up to her. She was still laughing a little bit as she struggled to get a clump out of her hair, when he suddenly dropped to one knee, right then and there.

Her face had been priceless as he slid the perfect pink diamond silver ring on her finger.

* * *

Bane stood at the end of the aisle, staring pointedly at the faded carpet below him. How many others had stood where he was now? It was a small ceremony No religious babble. Only Barsad and Kali's father were there, along with Harley who wandered about the church curiously. There was a man, George, who was licensed to marry people, and also the pianist who would play the music, whatever that song was called, Bane couldn't be bothered with it.

Barsad had retrieved Kali, who was just standing out of sight with her father, waiting. Barsad hurried down the aisle, cued the pianist, and the scrambled to Bane's side as best man.

Bane felt his heart stutter as Kali rounded the corner. He had never thought she could be any more beautiful than she was at that moment. And he could not take his eyes off her for a single moment, until finally the words "I Do." Came. A wave of joy, pure and true, washed over him, and for once he felt completely happy. She was his, all his. And he would be hers forever.

**Reviews!**

**For anyone who would like links to the dress, shoes, ring, etc. described above, PM me!**


	2. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bane or any TDKR related content. Kali Blake is mine.**

**SOOOOOO sorry everyone for such a long wait. WiFi has been mission impossible to find all summer long. I even tried working on this while at my job (I got yelled at :( ). However, I now have an abundance of service, so expect chapters on a more frequent basis. Enjoy!  
Oh, and prepare for some heat, if ya know what I mean ;)**

Bane sat on the beach, watching as the sun was near breaking the horizon. He could feel its warmth already. Kali was snuggled under the blankets beside him, sleeping soundly. He eyed her, making sure she was truly sleeping, and then cautiously sunk his toes into the sand. He raised an eyebrow.

Why on earth did Kali enjoy doing that so much?

It was one of the first things she had done once they had relaxed on the beach. First Kali had run straight for the water. Then, sitting on her towel, she had suddenly shoved her toes into the sand and wiggled them. She continued to do this randomly throughout the day. He did not understand her sometimes, and that's one of the things that he loved. Her silliness.

As the sun finally peaked over the rolling waves, Kali sighed before slowly opening her green eyes. She smiled softly at him before slowly sitting up and stretching.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep all night. Did you sleep at all?"

"Some. And how could I wake you, you looked so at peace."

She suddenly jumped on him, tackling backwards onto the sand, and kissed him passionately.

"So, beloved husband, what are our plans for today?" She asked, grinning down at him.

"Whatever you would like, my dear."

The day got hot quickly, and the pair decided to settle under an umbrella outside a restaurant as they waited for lunch. A touch of sadness filled Bane as he realized Kali was not overlooking the many sights around her, but was instead searching, aware. The killer in her would not leave her be as she studied the crowds passing them, alert. He reached across the table and held her hand.

"Kali, we are safe. We are on our honeymoon, love. Relax. Enjoy it." He said softly.

Her eyes captured his, the way they always did, and she smiled sweetly at him, blushing slightly, which amused him.

"Old habits." She chuckled, and sipped on the fruity tropical drink, which name was too ridiculous to remember.

That night, in the cottage on the beach they had rented, the two sat across from each other in the hot tub out on the porch, looking up at the explosion of stars above them.

"It's amazing, is't it?" Bane murmured.

"Hmm?" Kali asked, not looking away as she mentally traced some of the constellations.

"The stars. They're there, every night, their lights shining from millions of years away, and yet we forget to look up and admire them. We never truly see them often. Beauty right in front of us, if only we just open our eyes."

Kali looked down and felt herself melt under the heavy heated gaze Bane rested on her. In a second he had crossed the tub and pinned her to the side, capturing her lips in a blazing kiss that set her on fire. In the next moment Bane was carrying her inside. He moved towards the bedroom, but Kali pulled away from his lips for a second to protest.

"We're soaking wet, love. Save the bed." She teased, brushing her lips over his collar bone.

As she gently bit at his neck he moaned, and turned to the small kitchen. In a single sweep he sent everything on the table crashing to the floor, and laid Kali down on top of it. She continued to torment him with scorching kisses over his neck and shoulders until he could stand it no longer. He captured her jaw in his had and kissed her hard as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

As Bane slept soundly, Kali went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She stood at the back window looking over the beach and the water as the moon shined off of it. It was such a gorgeous place, and she was more than grateful to be here. She was so lucky... She sighed as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Never in her life could she have imagined all this would be hers. Suddenly she heard a buzzing, and saw it was her phone receiving a text. She smiled as she saw a picture message downloading from Barsad.

Kali had to restrain herself from bursting out laughing as she saw it was a picture of Harley, with what must have been some stuffed toy or other, now shredded to bits as he appeared happily chewing on the tattered remains. The caption stated, "This is why we can't have nice things." Kali texted back, "I told you he destroys stuffed things." A minute later Barsad responded, "If he touches the couch we're tying him outside. No arguments. How goes the honeymoon?" She replied, "Wonderful. Going back to bed. Goodnight."

Kali climbed back into bed beside Bane, and as he instinctively pulled her back into his arms, she snuggled against his chest, hearing the strong steady beat of his heart. "Never let me go." She whispered, kissing his chest, and drifted into blissful sleep.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
